


ooh baby ooh baby I'm in love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Zayn, Harry being a massive hoe, Liam is featured, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex, Sub Harry, there's a tee tiny bit of lirry, this is em's fault for putting dirty thoughts in my head tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For harrythehobo on tumblr</p><p>This started off as zarry being sexy an cute and then it turned into 3k of porn oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh baby ooh baby I'm in love

Harry knows exactly how Zayn's going to fuck him when they get back to his flat. He knows Zayn will hold him down and spread him open. He knows he'll be just a little mean. 

Which, it's his fault really. He teased the poor lad for almost two hours in the dark club they had been in. Grinding on flustered Liam and staring at Zayn the entire time as he pulled on his own hair and moved his hips. It only made it better that Liam really hadn't minded, giving in and pushing into Harry and eventually pressing his nose into his neck as they moved together. Of course, Liam was spectacularly drunk but Harry is counting it as a win anyways. Zayn looked quietly furious from his spot in the booth across the room. But it only made Harry grin and reach a hand up to tug at Liam's hair. 

Zayn's hand pulls him a little too hard into the cab and Harry feels a sick thrill run through him at the roughness. He looked like he owned the world and it made Harry's toes curl.

"You look like a drug lord," he had said back at the club, sliding into the booth beside Zayn.

"Thank you," Zayn had murmured, making Harry laugh and lean in. Nipping at Zayn's ear and giggling when his hand slid up his thigh and he dug his nails in. 

"You're a fucking tease," he hissed over the music. Harry merely pulled back and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Take me home then."

Zayn's hand curls around Harry's thigh again in the cab, possessive and purposeful. Harry's mouth is dry, he knows he's going to be rough and it sends heat curling through his stomach. In the silence of the cab ride, he thinks about Zayn pushing him down and making him feel small, just the way he likes. He feels the seam of his trousers press against his cock and he wishes they were at Zayn's flat already. 

When they do finally get in the elevator, Zayn crowds him up against the wall, the tip of his nose running up Harry's neck and making him shudder. 

"I'm going to wreck you, as soon as we get through that door," Zayn murmurs, clipped and dark. Harry knows, just knows, that Zayn's going to tease him for hours. And he wants it so bad. His skin is itching as Zayn unlocks the door to his flat, swinging it open and pushing Harry inside. 

"You're going to be so good for me, yea?" Zayn asks when the door is closed, eyes slipping over Harry darkly. Harry nods, biting at the inside of his cheek. 

"Good. Go get undressed and wait for me on the bed."

Harry loves pleasing people. But he loves pleasing Zayn the most. Even more than he likes teasing him. Because Zayn makes him weak and reminds him who's in control. And that's something he's pretty sure he's always wanted.

"Don't touch yourself either," Zayn's easy voice calls up to him as he's halfway up the stairs. Harry swallows thickly, clothes feeling too tight as he scampers up the rest of the stairs. He doesn't close the bedroom door after he enters, pulls his clothes off with shaking, excited hands as he listens to Zayn messing about in the kitchen downstairs. He's just stalling. Trying to see how patient Harry can be and getting him back for the teasing earlier at the same time. 

Once he's undressed, he lays back on the bed, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore his cock laying flat on his belly. He lets his eyes flutter closed and slides his wrists above his head, spreading his legs as he does so. He can be good for Zayn. He's always (most of the time) good for Zayn. Harry's hyperaware of the copious amounts of precome leaking from his cock and he's not even embarrassed about it, thinking about how much Zayn likes it. How he likes making Harry so wet. 

Zayn's slow footsteps come up the stairs and Harry's cock twitches again. His breath quickens and he spreads his legs wider when Zayn enters the room, finishing off his tumbler of scotch and setting it on the dresser by the door. His dark eyes travel down the lines of Harry's body, studying him and appreciating him.

"You look so good, look at your bloody legs. Like a fucking model you are," he murmurs as he unbuttons his shirt and steps out of his shoes. 

"Thank you," Harry replies breathlessly, smiling softly at Zayn as he undresses. He likes thanking Zayn during sex. And Zayn likes being thanked. He smiles darkly at Harry, completely naked now. Harry's breath hitches at the sight of Zayn's cock, thick and hard and bobbing against his belly button. 

"Kiss me?" he breathes as Zayn kneels on the end of the bed, eyes still studying him. 

"Course," he says, moving up the bed to settle in between his spread thighs. He plants his hands on either side of Harry's ribs, leaning down and brushing his lips along the bow of Harry's top lip. Harry's eyes flutter closed as Zayn finally kisses him, letting his mouth drop open for his tongue.

The sweet and slow gets deeper and hotter, tongue licking into Harry's mouth and tasting like scotch. Harry feels like it's getting him drunker, sloppy and wet like drinking too much at once. When Zayn pulls away Harry chases him, lips humming for it. 

To his own dismay, Zayn sits back. Eyeing Harry with a lopsided smirk and narrowed eyes. 

"You're such a whore, y'know? You know Liam wants to shag you?" Zayn asks him blatantly, hand trailing down Harry's hip and across the inside of his thigh. Harry shivers and shuts his eyes, nodding jerkily. 

"I'm not gonna share. Mean of you to tease him so much. You just want to make me jealous," he continues, leaning down to place slow, open mouthed kisses on Harry's chest. Biting once he gets to a hard nipple and making Harry arch into him. 

Harry loves this, loves being called that and secretly loves Liam being brought into it. And Zayn's tongue on his nipples drives him wild, breath hitching and eyes squeezing shut. He pulls away from Harry's chest, kissing him on the lips roughly.

"You're mine. And I'm yours," Zayn breathes into his mouth. Harry dazedly nods, shuddering when Zayn kisses his neck and trails his hand down in between them to brush over Harry's cock.

"You get so wet, god Haz," he murmurs against his collarbone, wrapping his hand around his shaft and tugging too lightly. Harry merely moans in response, eyes rolling back and mouth dropping open. The pressure on his cock isn't enough, barely there and barely moving and frustrating Harry to no end.

"C'mon, open your eyes for me. Look at me, love," Zayn orders gently, taking his hand off of Harry's cock and trailing it down to Harry's entrance. Harry opens his eyes, biting his lip as Zayn circles his hole with his thumb. 

"There you are, lovely. Look at your hair, all splayed out. You look like an angel," he breathes, reaching up with his free hand to brush hair away from his sticky forehead. Harry locks eyes with him, jutting out his chin and gasping when the tip of Zayn's thumb barely presses into him.

"I shouldn't even let you come for being such a slag. But you look so pretty like this," he says, thumb pushing into Harry a little more as he speaks. Harry mainly lets Zayn do all the talking in bed, except for thanking him and begging when Zayn wants it. 

He moans and bites at his lip, hand wrapping around Zayn's tattooed forearm and gripping into him at the stretch. He's tight. They haven't properly fucked in almost a week and Harry realizes how much he's been aching for it. 

All the sudden, Zayn's thumb is out of him and he's got his hands curled around Harry's thighs, leaning down to slowly press kisses on the soft inside of them. Harry twists his fingers in his hair, sliding against the buzzed sides every so often. His skin feels like it's burning and he needs Zayn in him so bad it hurts. 

"Please," he hisses as Zayn's teeth nibble at the sensitive skin of his thighs.

"Love your thighs," Zayn murmurs against them, ignoring Harry as he sucks a bruise on the flesh. It makes Harry fussier, squirming and tugging at his hair. His stomach jumps when Zayn gives him a hard bite for pulling his hair so hard. 

"Be good." 

It jumps again when Zayn sits up and reaches over to the bedside drawer, opening it up and fishing out lube. Everything speeds up from then on, Zayn pouring lube out on his fingers and meanly pushing two fingers in him. He cries out, bucking his hips at the burn.

"You've been gagging for this haven't you? Been too long since my cock has been in you has it? Come on, answer me," Zayn demands, leaning down to bite down Harry's neck. Harry whines before answering.

"Yes, yes I need- fuck- need you in me. All the time," he says, voice wrecked and high. Zayn chuckles and pushes another finger in. Harry moans and squirms around, toes curling as he brushes against his prostate barely.

Harry knows it's not Zayn just missing his prostate, Zayn doesn't miss his prostate. Ever. He can find it in two seconds and absolutely ruin Harry. Every time. Now he's teasing. Making Harry beg and squirm and cry. 

"I'm- I'm good just-ah," Harry whimpers. He wants to be a brat and push Zayn back on the bed and ride him. But he deserves this. And he needs to be good for Zayn. 

"Still too tight, babes," Zayn whispers and swiftly fucks his fingers into Harry's heat. Harry arches off the bed and sits up with surprise, yelping as he watches Zayn's fingers move in and out of him. His cock is still rock hard against his stomach, but he doesn't dare wrap a hand around it. Knowing Zayn will pull his fingers out of him and tell him he can just go wank in the shower. 

Harry's head drops back into the pillow as Zayn hits his prostate dead on. He curls his fingers in the sheets, feet digging into the mattress. It makes him see stars for a solid five seconds before Zayn pulls his fingers out, making an embarrassing noise that Harry blushes at. 

"You want my cock?" Zayn asks, hand shiny with lube and curling around his thick shaft. Harry whines and nods desperately. He's stupid with it, wanting it stretching him out more than he can describe. 

"C'mon, tell me," Zayn teases, lifting Harry's chin with his forefinger. Harry pulls his knees up to his chest and whines.

"Please, I need your cock so bad. Please, fuck me," Harry says, face tinted red and brow furrowed. Zayn smirks and releases his chin, opening up the lube and pouring some on his palm before tossing it aside. Harry watches heatedly as he covers his cock with it. Zayn's cock is amazing. Thick and curved just right so it hits Harry perfectly every time.

Harry's a whimpering mess, scrambling to hold his legs wider apart and watching as Zayn's cock pushes into him. 

And suddenly Zayn's fucking him angry, cock shoving all the way in and burning so good it makes Harry throw his head back and gasp embarrassingly loud.

"What d'you say?" he hisses against Harry's earlobe, hips slapping against Harry's thighs. He groans, lip trembling and eyes watering at the suddenness of it all. 

"T-th-thank - thank y-you," he stutters. When Zayn's going really hard, Harry develops an awful stutter. And of course Zayn loves to hear it. His eyes squeeze shut before shooting open as Zayn's cock hits his spot dead on, again and again. Making him whine loudly and tug at his own hair. Long strands tangle around his fingers, pulling and tugging while Zayn wrecks him. 

"Love that, hands in your own hair," Zayn moans, gripping painfully hard at the curve of Harry's hips. It's so satisfying, having Zayn above him and his thick cock filling him up over and over again. Stretching him how he needs to be stretched. 

He's going so hard it's pushing Harry up the bed, disrupting the pillows and making tears slip out of his eyes and down the sides of his face. It's almost too much, too good all at once and Zayn is just taking what he wants. Which is exactly what Harry wants. 

It burns and pulls and tugs at every good thing in Harry, making him cry out desperately and pant, chest heaving. 

"Flip over. On your knees, ass in the air," Zayn orders, hips stilling abruptly and teeth tugging at his ear before pulling away. 

Harry struggles to make his limbs work as he turns over. It's obscene when Zayn's cock slips out of him and he can feel himself gaping, hiding his red face in the pillows as he pushes his ass in the air, thighs spread and cock hard and leaking in between them. He feels Zayn run a hand down his flank and a shiver spills down his spine. 

Zayn's cock pushes back into him, surprising him and quickly picking up the pace again. It's ridiculous how good Zayn is at fucking him. How good he is at just wrecking him and taking him within an inch of his life.

"You want Liam to do this to you? Hm? Think he'd get this rough with you?" Zayn asks gruffly, punctuating it with short, hard thrusts. Harry whimpers and shakes his head against the pillow. 

"Yea, that's right. He's too nice. He'd spoil you too much," Zayn grunts, hips grinding against Harry's ass as he pushes his cock so deep Harry swears he can taste it. 

He's drooling against the pillow, cheek warm and wet and lips slippery. He can imagine how nasty he looks. Legs spread and ass in the air, Zayn's cock spreading him open. Lips red and swollen as he drools all over himself, tears on his cheeks.

Zayn drapes himself over Harry, hips working quickly and mercilessly, Harry whimpering shamelessly. 

"Say my name, say my fucking name," he hisses hotly in Harry's ear, lip curling in a sneer. Harry's on the edge, burning and falling to pieces and barely coherent.

"Harry. Say it," Zayn repeats firmly, hand reaching up to yank Harry's long curls. Harry lets out a sob when Zayn's hips still. 

"Z-z-zz-z-" he stutters, making himself blush in embarrassment. 

Zayn stops everything altogether, doesn't say anything for a moment before laughing. It's not mean laughter but it still makes Harry blush deeper. It's all fondness and warmth that makes his stomach feel light and fluttery. 

"Aw, love. Sounded like a little bee," Zayn says, light tone ruined by the huskiness of his voice. Harry groans and hides his face in the pillows. Good on him for ruining the mood with the fucking stuttering. 

"Shut up," he mutters.

Zayn kisses his shoulder lightly, leaving his lips there.

"My lovely little bumblebee," he murmurs fondly against Harry's shoulder. Harry can feel his lips stretch out into a grin against him and he struggles to hide one of his own. 

He's sweaty and panting, cock still hard between his legs. And Zayn's balls deep in him and laughing and calling him a bumblebee. And he's laughing too, giggling and leaning back to kiss Zayn because he loves him and he loves this and he loves being able to laugh during sex. 

"Make me come," Harry breathes when he pulls away, neck craning awkwardly and thighs burning. Zayn smiles gently and pulls Harry backwards by his waist, making them both fall back into the sheets, Harry in Zayn's lap. He yelps in surprise and looks over his shoulder at Zayn, who's got his fingers laced behind his head and his eyebrows raised expectantly. 

"You're an asshole," Harry groans and rolls his eyes. Normally he'd love to ride Zayn, it's his favorite activity really, but right now he feels like his thighs are going to give out and he's going to pass out any second. 

"Don't be a brat," Zayn scolds and swats him on the bum. It gets Harry going again and he reaches behind himself to wrap his fingers around Zayn's dick. Slowly, he slides himself down his length and lets out a long moan. 

"Shit," Zayn breathes, hands grabbing at his hips. Harry grins a little at that and the handprint on his ass feels warm and tingly, making him shudder as he starts fucking himself on Zayn's cock. The angle is just right, nudging his prostate every time he fucks down.

"That's good, so good Haz," Zayn praises, thrusting up to meet him. 

Harry can feel it, itching under his skin. He's so close, so worked up and sensitive everywhere. His thighs ache as he bounces up and down, hair in his eyes and messy down his naked shoulders.

"Come on, babes, come," Zayn groans. Harry sits all the way down on his cock, grinding his hips down and gasping out desperately. And then he's coming, finally, eyes blurring and brow furrowing. His mouth hangs open and he feels Zayn dig his nails into his hips.

"Oh god," Harry whimpers as he comes down, come on his stomach and hair in his face. Zayn's fucking up into him, making him bounce up and down slightly. He's so out of it he doesn't even care. He could let him use him for hours. 

"So fucking beautiful, fuck," Zayn curses, voice shaking and breathy as he grabs Harry's hips again and makes him stay put, groaning as he comes inside him. It goes silent for a few moments as he comes, stars behind Harry's eyes when he blinks. Zayn pants as he comes down, loosening his grip on Harry's hips. 

Harry feels boneless. That was probably both the most intense and weirdest sex they'd ever had. What with Harry buzzing in the middle of it and then giggling about it mixed with Zayn absolutely fucking him brainless. 

He all but falls off of Zayn's dick and flops into the sheets on his back, pulling in uneven breaths as Zayn settles beside him. Harry curls up against his side, head spinning. 

"That was so good- you were so good for me. Just like I asked," Zayn rasps, arm wrapping around Harry and kissing the top of his head.

Harry smiles, tracing Zayn's various tattoos on his chest. He has come on him and in him but his legs will not work for a good hour. Definitely not at all. Plus this is lovely, his head on Zayn's chest and Zayn's fingers twirling his hair around themselves. 

"You still mad at me?" Harry asks. Zayn snorts.

"Course not. Wasn't really that mad before. But it made for some great sex didn't it, bumblebee?" Zayn asks thoughtfully. Harry slaps him lightly on the chest.

"Oh come on it was adorable," he protests but Harry flicks his nipple. 

"Your cock was up my arse, of course I was having issues forming a proper sentence," he huffs, hiding his grin in Zayn's pec. 

Zayn merely buzzes at him in response


End file.
